


Cacciatore

by Antel8pe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antel8pe/pseuds/Antel8pe





	Cacciatore

我从国外混了个文凭回国以后，我爹带着我参加那个我现在回想起来我人生中最重要的聚会，与会的都是些像我爹一样的政商大佬，还有我这种不学无术的富二代，被爹妈带来混个脸熟，认识一些以后总要认识的人。说是慈善晚宴，但是大家都心照不宣地互相碰杯，眼光在对方身上打转，想着能讨来什么油水。我被大家奉承的话熏得恶心，至少目前为止我还是想当一个什么都不操心的富二代，于是我顶着我爹不赞同的眼神跟大家摆摆手，松松领带就往外走，听到我爹在后面跟人笑着打圆场，心里不甚在意。反正我爹只有我一个，我妈又宠我，什么都顺着我，只是懒得和人家聊天，我也不会有什么事情。

然后我就看见了他，坐在敞篷车的后座上，两条又细又白的腿跷在驾驶位的椅背上，嘴唇红艳艳地嘟着，上挑的眼睛漫无目的地乱瞟，整个人慵懒地摊在月光下，像一只猫咪。然后猫咪直直对上我的视线。我感觉到大脑一片空白，所有的血液都涌向我的某个不可言说的部位。他的嘴真翘，眼睛真挑，连眉毛都下撇的恰到好处。他一点都不在意我的视线，仿佛他早就习惯别人这样直溜溜盯着自己。是了，这样的美人，怎么可能少得了视线的关注。他移开目光——他真的懂得利用自己的魅力，这样一个普普通通的动作被他做的媚态横生，留我一个人愣在门口，像个傻子一样盯着他看。

这样的小野猫，难道是家养的吗？这样的聚会，难道还会有人蠢到把自己包养的小情人带过来摆在明面上？难道不知道这会引起多少人的觊觎吗？不对，重点不是这个，而是这种聚会小情人是上不了台面的，带过来不是等于给在座都甩了一个大耳光……不过我如果有这种猫，我愿意为他破例，把他带到这来，向所有人宣布这是我的猫……

我正胡思乱想着，旁边的管家看我独自站在门口，随着我目光看去，心下了然，几步走过来与我窃窃私语：那是金家的小儿子，之前一直被送到英国念书，金家出事以后才回国，被送给了那位，对，就是那位七十多岁的，那位可痴迷他了，直接娶回家了。说是娶，其实不就是一个送嘛。金小少爷是有名分的，今天才被带过来参加晚宴。那位？那位当然没有您家……他说着，手微微往上抬了一下，露出隐晦的笑容。

我朝他随意地点了点头，示意自己了解了，他便又轻轻退回原本的位置上。而我还是着了魔似的盯着那个金少爷看。在我意识到之前，我已经走到他的车旁，僵硬地扯出一个笑容，弯下腰撑住车窗，向他搭讪。我不知道我在说些什么，但是他好像也没在听。他松松搭了一下我伸出去的手，又极快地收了回去。他的嘴角又在翘，他到底有没有在笑。他的眼神从我不菲的西装外套上滑过， 在我的宝石袖扣上停留，再去看我手腕上的名表，最后兜兜转转又来到我发颤的指尖。我倒是不在乎这些，如果他只是要钱，倒更合我胃口。猫咪的脚仍没有放下来的意思，在我面前大大咧咧地露出白生生的腿，任由我的眼神往那短裤和大腿缝隙的阴影处钻。他绝对，绝对在享受我的爱慕。

我结结巴巴把自己的名字、年龄、情史哗啦啦倒出来给他，说一些我也不知道怎么说出来的搭讪的话，什么今天的天气很好啊，什么刚才吃的马卡龙还比较正宗。他笑出一双猫咪眼，终于决定怜悯一下他的爱慕者，伸出手揉捏我的指尖。我发誓那一瞬间我感受到电流从他的手上直直窜进我的身体里。我一下子卡了壳，整个人涨红，由着他把玩我的手，支支吾吾说不出一句完整的话。而他仍然游刃有余，眼睫毛都在我面前扑扇出完美的阴影。我感受到他轻轻刮我的手心，若有似无地画圈。躁郁的火苗在我心里燃烧。可恶，我明明也是个阅人无数的富二代，怎么到了他面前纯情得可怕！我居然还有时间抽空生自己的闷气。

他歪着头，像初次踏入人类领地的猫，很好奇似的，拿自己的手在我的手上比划，想要比出个大小来。他的手指修长白皙，干干净净，缓慢地和我手掌贴合。我的火烧得更旺了，下身突突跳。然后他巧妙地错开手掌，弯曲手指，和我十指相扣。他的指甲圆润粉嫩，带着小小的月牙，修剪得极为整齐。他就这样扣着我的手，对我讲：“你喜欢我吧。”

不是疑问句，他就自信地平淡地，带着小小的得意这样说道。猫咪坐在车里，高傲地梳理自己的毛，长长的尾巴前后摆动，猎物都前仆后继朝他涌来，希望得到垂青。所有的主动权都在他手上，我只不过是一个有幸被挑选出来吃掉的千万分之一，而我却激动地想要落泪。我可真卑微。我急切地凑上前去，想要握住他另一只手，却被他不着痕迹地躲开。我问：“你呢？”

他笑得更开心了，就着十指相扣的姿势捏捏我的手，答非所问：“还不错。”然后他抽开手，不知道从哪翻出来纸笔，用嘴咬掉笔帽，把纸摊在裸露的大腿上，开始在上面戳戳画画，我还没摆脱开怅然若失的感觉，便又被他的动作吸引了注意。看起来好软，他的大腿随着笔尖的戳刺而上下升陷，带给我充满色欲意味的幻想。

他眨眨眼冲我笑，我敢说那里一定有挑逗的意味。他往我手里塞了一个纸条——就是他刚写的那个，接着我便感到袖口一紧，转眼一看他已经扯下了我的袖扣，玻璃种在他指尖翻转发光，再一瞬间便被他握在手中隐秘不见。猫咪冲我摇起尾巴，喵喵对我说：“作为信物，我拿走咯？记得来找我要回去。”

这种东西在我看来还不如猫咪眼中流转的光来的珍贵，给出去就是给出去了，我高兴还来不及，哪有再要回来的道理，我又不是……嗯？

我纷乱的思绪还没整理出个所以然，猫咪轻轻一推，我便被推离。猫咪突然换了个更灿烂的表情，故作欣喜：“来了？这么快。现在回去吗？”我扭头一看，攥紧了手里的纸团：是他的丈夫。

那位见到我显然也十分惊讶，再看看我就站在车旁，明显已经对我的目的摸了个八九不离十。但介于我的身份他也只是强压不耐，勉强扯出一个笑容跟我打了个招呼便匆匆要走，上车时的表情骤然就变得很冷酷，对猫的招呼也爱答不理。猫咪也完全没有被影响到，居然还有闲心悄悄给我扔了一个wink，甚至比刚才更加开朗。

我站在原地看着车子开走，才想起来展开手中的纸团。

上面写着：明晚9点，来拜访金家吧。紧跟着是一串数字，应该是他的手机号码。

 

好像晚宴已经结束了，人们开始缓慢地向外走出来。我爹摆脱最后几个人以后走到我身旁，拍拍我的肩，他没骂我，却说：“见到金家小儿子了？”

我敏感地抖了抖，简短地嗯了一声。我爹就接着说：“明天正好要和金家大哥见面，你也跟着一起去吧。”我转过身瞪大眼：“什么？”我爹却不说话了，扭身钻上在旁边等候的车。求知无果，我只好跟着我爹上了车，我妈在旁边小声问我爹我怎么了，我爹回答她我只是在发春，然后被我妈狠狠捶了一下。要是在平常我早就幸灾乐祸，但现在我只偏着头看窗外往后掠过的景色，脑子里全是猫咪促狭的笑颜，他在夜晚的月光下闪着光泽的大腿……我是如此渴望、如此渴望……我的欲望在叫嚣，我想要拥有他。我从未如此想要过一只猫咪。哪怕这是一只坏猫咪。

那一晚上我睡得及其不安稳。我的梦里充斥着各种各样的猫咪。有手脚并用朝我爬过来的，有扒在我身上扭着屁股舔我嘴唇的，有翘着二郎腿坐在泳池边歪着头看我的，有身上还沾着沙粒，在沙滩上的太阳伞下懒懒躺着的，有在花丛掩映里只穿着宽松的白衬衫向我走来的……哭的笑的闹的叫的，我通通都梦了一遍，但最终都变成了见他的那惊艳的第一眼。他坐在车后座，双腿搭在前座的椅背上，伸展身体，不常见天日的腿部皮肤在月光下发出莹白色的光芒，浅金色的卷发松松摆在眉尾，露出大片光洁的额头，流畅的下颌线刺向人心底。八字眉又乖又野，上挑的眼尾泛着红，眼神游移间带着情欲，舌尖在猫咪微张的嘴间露出嫣红的一小点。光晕在他敞开的白衬衫的领口处打转。连膝弯都盘旋着暧昧的空气。神啊，这是一只怎样的猫咪。天色大亮，我从他瞥向我的那一眼中惊醒，掀开被子低头一看，我浑身失力，捂住脸躺倒在柔软的枕头里。我真的、真的完蛋了。

时间还早，我偷溜进厕所准备把内裤毁尸灭迹。路上碰见坐在沙发上看报纸的早起的我爹，我拿着脏了的内裤和他面面相觑。我爹率先咳嗽几声打破了尴尬的平静，埋下头继续看报纸，但是他颤抖的肩膀让我羞愤地冲进厕所。我一边打开水龙头，一边恶狠狠地想：我今天、今天晚上见到他，一定要把他做的下不来床！

一整天我都心神不宁，在镜子前来来回回走了几百遍检查着装，设想见到他以后我应该怎么讲话才让自己显得不再像一个结巴，然后期盼着九点的到来。我反反复复问了我爹十几遍到底几点去金家，在我爹勃然大怒道：“昨天金家小儿子不是跟你说了吗！九点！”之后又开始催他能不能早点走，太晚了去人家家不好、不礼貌，太打扰别人了，还是早点去。我爹终于冷笑一声大手一挥给我下了赦免令：“滚吧！赶紧滚！”

我溜下楼开着车就跑了，躲过我爹砸向我的什么企划书，丢下我妈的又一次疑惑发问。

我给他准备了小礼物，想来想去还是决定送了一大束玫瑰，猫咪和带刺的野玫瑰真的很像，也很配。

我车还没停好，金家的管家就早早迎了上来，想必是我爹已经跟他们讲了一声。我下车拿着玫瑰，后知后觉地发现有些突兀：哪有第一次拜访别人家带玫瑰花来的？不过我看这个金家，不像没落的样子啊？是因为把猫卖给了那位才这样的吗？我尴尬地将花藏起来，又发现我实在买了太大一束了，根本无法藏起来，我的手都要酸了。我正准备把花塞给管家，让他拿去处理了，一双手就把这束巨大无比的玫瑰截了下来，收到了自己怀里。猫咪已经不知道何时站到了我身旁，怀里捧着我送他的玫瑰，低头嗅了嗅，接着笑出声：“送我的吗？我很喜欢。”

他很喜欢！我真的晕了，我晕晕乎乎任他拉住我的手把我带进金家，听他简短地跟金家的大哥打过招呼以后就把我带上了二楼。等我回过神来我已经坐在他的卧室里了，床很大很软，他好漂亮。那么大的一束玫瑰，他就一直拿在手上，拒绝了管家帮他放起来的要求，自己拿到了卧室，另一只手还拉着表现得像个痴呆一样的我。他明明可以装作看不到或者是进门就把花放在一边，他明明可以不用牵我的手……猫猫真的好会，我被猫猫玩弄在股掌之间，但心甘情愿地不停下坠。

猫又在笑，猫真的好喜欢笑。也许他没见过这么傻的富二代吧。他好像才洗完澡，身上还氤氲着沐浴露芬芳的湿气，头发也没擦干，乖乖散落在额头上，让他比昨天少了很多攻略性的美，今天比昨天更加像一只家猫。如果不是知道他是多坏、多调皮的一只猫，我准会被他今天乖乖牌的样子骗到，然后再次为他沦陷。又是件白衬衫，不过和昨天的款式有所不同，松松垮垮挂在他身上，下身、下身穿的是……等等，裤子呢？

我又呆住了，不知道什么时候已经把裤子脱掉的猫猫这个时候爬上我的腿坐下来，撩开我的头发亲亲我的额头，抓住我的手环住他的腰。

猫猫问我：“你知道我叫什么吗？”我摸着手下隔了一层衬衫仍旧感到温热的皮肤，有问必答：“金钟大。”猫猫的手指轻轻压了压自己的翘起来的唇，摇摇头：“不是哦。”我盯着他距离我仅几厘米的精致脸庞，失语：“……真好看。”

他长长的睫毛在我眼前忽闪，然后我感觉嘴上一软，又有什么湿漉漉的东西舔了过去。猫猫舔舔自己的嘴唇，又亲亲我的，模模糊糊地说：“你肯定猜不出来，我叫chen啊。”

这个时候猫已经开始抽我的皮带，屁股在我鼓胀的性器上蹭来蹭去。我一个激灵，久远尘封的记忆蹦蹦跳跳开始出现嘲笑我。我再看猫的猫咪眼和猫咪嘴顿时含了不一样的意味：“chennee？妹妹？”猫猫一点一点啜我的唇瓣，小声委屈地撒娇：“哥哥终于想起来了。”

我很小就出国了，但是在出生到出国之间短暂的几年里，我还是在国内呆了一段时间。那时候好像确实有个别家的妹妹，长得像猫一样娇俏，扎着两个羊角辫，穿着粉红色的公主裙，每天甜甜地喊我哥哥，我到哪里跟到哪里，最喜欢亲我一脸口水。我也很喜欢牵着妹妹在院子里玩闹，或者拉着她到卧室玩积木玩过家家，我是老公她是老婆，两家的大人总是笑眯眯地看着我们，对这门婚事很是满意，还问过我们以后要不要结婚，我大声回答：只有我才能娶辰辰妹妹！她是我一个人的新娘，肯定要嫁给我的！这个时候妹妹就会甜蜜地亲亲我的嘴和脸颊，小手握住我的指头，笑得格外开心。后来出国了，开始几年还能收到妹妹给我发来的简讯，后来听说她也出国了，不知怎么的她的回复越来越少，也就慢慢断了联络，我还为我消失的初恋痛哭过几天几夜。现在想想，兜兜转转，我好像只会为这一只猫动心。说来惭愧，我虽然操作经验丰富，但是在感情史上仍是一张白纸。回想起当年大人们的笑，现在感觉好像都是别有深意。我万万没想到当年的chennee就是金家的小少爷，是我现在怀里欲求不满的小猫咪。

我越想越气，翻身将他压在身下，猫咪发出一身惊叫，又随即软下身子，眼里含着一汪春水看着我，我差点就控制不住自己直接提枪上阵。不过愤怒让我还保留一丝尊严，我扬起右手狠狠拍了他的屁股一巴掌，然后又是一巴掌：“当年为什么不回我的消息？为什么不理我？为什么消失？”猫猫被我打得一缩一缩，哭哭啼啼呜咽道：“哥哥……痛，chennee痛痛。”我信他才有鬼咧，他明明就兴奋得不行，粉色的阴茎一翘一翘，前后都在不停地流水。猫猫见我并没有被他骗到，只好仰起脖子讨好地亲我的嘴，我偏头躲开，不让他尝到任何一丝甜头，他就又改去亲我的下巴和脖子，啃咬我的喉结。他小声解释：“那个时候哥哥以为我是女孩子嘛，但其实我是个男孩子啊……我怕哥哥长大了懂这些了就会失望就不喜欢我了，那还不如我先离开就不会被抛弃……”我一梗，手下的动作也停下来了，顷刻心软得一塌糊涂。猫猫抓住机会赶紧凑上来亲我的嘴唇，抓着我的手放到他的臀缝处，哀求我摸摸他湿漉漉的小洞。

猫猫在我来之前就已经给自己扩张过了，这个发现让我血脉贲张。我就势插了两根手指进去，猫猫立刻扬起脖子脆弱地发出喘息。他的洞又湿又热，我的手指在里面搅动，发出咕咕唧唧的暧昧水声。猫猫一边喘一边说道：“哥哥……找找你的东西。”我一顿，手指一勾，碰到了什么硬硬的小东西，我慢慢钩住它拖出来，猫猫敏感地一颤一颤，大有要直接高潮的趋势。我看了他粉色的阴茎一眼，用左手按住了马眼阻止他过早的解放。猫猫在我握住他的时候大口喘了一声，兴奋得整个身子都泛起了红色，但下一秒我按住了小东西冒水的地方，他就发出一声悲鸣，猫咪要落泪似的看着我，眼角飘红，八字眉拧在一起，喘息都像在叫春。

我慢慢慢慢地把那个小东西拖出来，生怕伤到了我的小母猫。拖出来的那一瞬间我的猫猫一下子没了力气，整只猫陷在床里，胸膛上下起伏，但是猫咪的腿不愿闲着，悄悄抬起来钩住我的腰把我往他身上拖，只不过因为没力气而松松挂在我的腰上。我才不管他的这些小动作，我定睛一看那个被他塞进去小洞里的我的东西：是昨晚他从我这里顺走的玻璃种袖扣。我的阴茎突突跳：那翡翠上全是猫咪流出来的骚水和润滑液，衬得我手上的玻璃种越发珍贵。

猫咪见我看那袖扣看得入神把他忘在了一边，不满地把它从我手上拍下去，价值连城的袖扣就这样被遗弃在一边。他把我的手拉下来，缓慢又色情地将我两根手指上的淫水全部舔干净。猫咪伸出他嫣红的舌头，眼睛至始至终都盯着我，他啧啧舔着我的手指，甚至连指缝都不放过，舌头在我的指缝出扫来扫去，直到我整只手都是他的口水，他才满意地停下。我不耐地直接夹住他作乱的舌头，在他嘴里搅了一通，又把猫舌头揪出来吃。猫猫进了我的嘴就兴奋地夺回主动权，叼着我的舌头又吸又舔。猫猫又在撒娇：“想要哥哥进来嘛~”

我忍不住使坏，脱了裤子握住性器顶在他不断冒水的穴眼儿处，蹭来蹭去，贴在他耳边吻他汗湿的鬓角，问他：“想要哥哥的什么？”

猫咪眼睛一横，气哼哼娇滴滴地撒娇：“chennee想要哥哥的大肉棒狠狠地插chennee的小骚穴，哥哥看辰辰妹妹的穴都流了好多水了，它太想吃哥哥的大肉棒啦。”猫猫说着，手指拉着穴口往外勾，让我看见里面鲜红的穴肉，穴口一缩一缩，倒真的像一张嗷嗷待哺的小嘴。我真的没想到我的猫猫能毫不忸怩地张口就来，没有一丝犹豫，让我准备的荤话都无处可倒，只好憋屈地咽回肚子里，一下子让我感觉十分尴尬，仿佛自己才是被调戏的那个。

猫咪眼睛一转就知道我在想什么，他笑嘻嘻地握住我的阴茎对准，然后双腿一勾就把我送进他的体内。我憋着股气发了狠劲去撞，猫咪叫的一声比一声浪，哼哼唧唧要哭不哭，只知道一遍又一遍地喊我的名字，喊我哥哥，引得我更狠地往里面撞，撞他一碰就软成一摊水的那个点。他环住我的脖子仰头亲我，从眼睛到鼻尖到嘴唇，像是沙漠里遇了水的旅人，急切地渴求与我的肌肤接触。猫猫真的很喜欢接吻。我也喜欢在猫猫身上的每一处烙满吻痕，在他锁骨旁的痣上来回舔舐直到那一块白皙变成深红色。不过说来说去，还是猫咪的嘴唇更好吃，甜丝丝的，还会主动凑上来求我不要光亲嘴巴还要也吃吃舌头。

我捞着他的腿，看着猫咪的小嘴吞吃我的性器，真的好贪吃，穴口被撑得大大的，一丝褶皱都没有，抽插间带出那些被搅成白沫的淫水和润滑剂，咕叽咕叽，顺着我们的交合处往下流，打湿了一整片床单。他呜呜咽咽，粉色的阴茎高高翘起，随着我的撞击前后摆动，甩出晶亮的前液，蹭了我整个小腹上都是，连带着他自己的肚子上也都是他动情的证据。

猫猫被我做哭了。眼泪终于从湖潭中落下，洇入身下的枕头里，留下暧昧的湿痕。猫咪连鼻尖都红红，断断续续地哭叫：“chennee、chennee要怀孕了……！辰辰妹妹要被哥哥插坏了！插、插坏了就不能给哥哥生一窝小猫猫了！”我疯了，脑子里都是我的猫咪大着肚子的模样，抱着一个跟他一样有着猫咪嘴八字眉的小宝宝，哄着她喂奶。我按住他的大腿根，狂乱地顶弄，俯下身吻去他不断溢出的眼泪和颤抖的纤长睫毛，一字一句道：“那哥哥都射给你，把你射到怀孕，给我生好多跟你一模一样的小猫崽子，好不好？”

猫猫边哭边拼命点头，显然已经被快感逼到了边缘，大大的眼睛含着泪水没了焦距。然后他尖叫一声，弓起身子紧紧拥住我——他跟我一起射了。

猫咪好乖，窝在被子里细细喘气，好小一只。我躺在他身边拥住他，却被他一脚踢开：“给我放水去！澡都白洗了！又要洗一次，烦死了！”真行，金钟大，翻脸不认人，床都没下就开始指手画脚了，简直判若两人，真有你的。我养出来什么坏猫咪！我暗自腹诽，但还是乖乖听他的话爬下床准备去浴室放水。下床前我为了奖励自己，狠狠亲了一口猫咪红艳艳水嘟嘟的嘴唇，收到羞愤巴掌一个，把我扇下床。我正慢吞吞往浴室走，开始给自己回放刚才的酣畅情事，听到猫咪在床上闷闷地发声：“一会儿抱我去清理。腿软了不想走了！”老婆说什么就是什么，我恨不得点头哈腰，再说了去了浴室，按常理说，在清理的时候我们就又会擦枪走……“你敢在浴室乱来的话我立马叫我大哥把你这个臭流氓赶走。”好，我的猫咪大人总是知道我在想什么。哪怕对着他亲亲老公也能下狠手，毫不留情。

我去浴室放了水，把衣服披上准备下楼去拿点吃的给我家的猫补充一下体力，一推开门就看到猫咪的大哥铁青着脸站在门外，显然已经不知道听了多久的墙角了。大哥的脸一阵红一阵白，我好奇一个人的脸上怎么能有这么多颜色。不过大哥的眼睛和我们家猫的眼睛还挺像的，我还没见过他这样瞪着我呢……他永远是那么慵懒好像什么都不放在心上……我看着大哥越来越差的脸色赶紧止住了思绪。他绝对发现我刚才又在幻想他的宝贝弟弟了！大哥终于舍得开口，他硬梆梆扔下一句话：“赶紧下来，令父已经到了很久了。”然后转身就走。大哥，气到同手同脚了。

我探头从栏杆的空隙往一楼一看，我爹和我妈正悠闲地坐在沙发上喝了好一会儿的咖啡了。我迟来的感到一阵羞耻：刚才猫咪叫得那么大声，岂不是都被听了去……我还在门口独自后悔，猫咪就踩着轻悄悄的脚步走到了我身边，裹着床单贴在我身上，想必是听到了刚才大哥跟我说的话：“我房间隔音很好的。”他眨眨眼，弯着嘴角，像是告诉了我一个天大的秘密。

我余光一扫，差点鼻血直流：猫咪光裸着大腿，我射进去的东西正顺着腿缝往下流，留下乳白色的痕迹。猫咪还嫌不够，存心想逗我玩，一抬腿勾住我，单脚站立，又用屁股去蹭我又蠢蠢欲动的下体，打定主意我不敢再来一次。

呵呵，我冷笑一声，抄起猫咪就往床上扔，随手就锁上了卧室的门，真是个好习惯。我扯下猫咪身上基本什么都遮不住的床单，不顾他的惊叫，借着刚才的润滑又冲了进去。开玩笑，我可是不学无术荒淫无度的富二代。富二代跟他的猫咪大战三百回合简直是天经地义。

唔，好像听见大哥在门外气急败坏地骂人，隔音确实不错。不管了。还是猫咪最重要。

 

=============================================

“那个老头？70多岁？你丈夫？”我问他。

金钟大又在跟我撒娇，你以为这次撒娇就好用了吗？

“不是真的啦，只是挂名夫妻，我们什么也没有发生，chennee心里只有哥哥一个呀~哥哥一回来chennee就赶过去见哥哥了嘛！”他扒在我身上，黏黏糊糊地说话，拿脚去轻踹我的小腿，“你爹来找金家合作扳倒他们，逢场作戏逢场作戏罢了！那老头我都跟他分房睡的！不要生气了嘛哥哥！”猫眼睛闪闪亮亮盯着我，睫毛好长好长，眉毛耷拉，猫嘴巴瘪着……好吧，金钟大的撒娇真的很有用。

他看我态度软化，得寸进尺（他最擅长这个），撅起嘴讨亲亲：“我这么好，哥哥是不是应该奖励我什么？”

我才不会被他吊着走，即使、即使我真的很想亲！于是我手起手落，猫咪发出一声惨叫：“你又打我屁股！”

接着我小腿一痛，景色变化，我跌落床下，听见猫咪翻脸不认人的怒吼（他更擅长这个）：“滚吧！”


End file.
